


Scratch

by Superfanwoman



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Hot Tub Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: Sabrina Spellman and Nicholas Scratch sitting in a jacuzzi. K i s s i n g. And more.Written as a Nick/reader imagine where you are Sabrina.My first fic for this fandom. Let me know if you enjoy and/or would like to see more





	Scratch

"Well don't you look good enough to eat?" 

You arch an eyebrow, "Don't you mean I'm looking like a snack?" You giggle, swirling the bubbling water around your body like you're the main course.

"A snack? Is that what the kids are saying now?"

"Kids?" You laugh, "I think so."

Nick puts both hands on the rim of the steaming jacuzzi you are so comfortably lounging in. He looks at you like he's had nothing but tofu for years and you're a filet mignon. A shiver runs up your spine.

"Well I don't want just a snack, Sabrina. I want to eat you whole."

Nick jumps in the hot tub with a SPLASH! and emerges to the surface still looking awfully hungry. His black hair hangs in his eyes. He shakes his head side to side, a spray of droplets fling from him. 

"Come here. Now!" You demand. 

You had never been addicted to drugs or any substance, really, but you knew what it felt like. To get that jones. Once you had tasted Nick, you couldn't get enough. His lips. His bare skin hot against yours. The fire he ignited inside you. It had been a few weeks since the first time you'd let him into your bed, and you still couldn't be around him without wanting to rip his clothes off with just your teeth.

Nick stands up. Still nearly two feet away from you. Two feet too many.

"Mmm, I don't know, it's awfully hot in here, Sabrina. We could melt."

You watch the steam rise from his wet, tan skin as it hits the cool night air. Water drips from his taut muscles and it takes you less than a millisecond to realize he's not wearing anything. You, in your red bikini, thought he'd at least be wearing a speedo. Or something. You can feel your core ache with need, your desire stronger each second he teases you.

You force yourself to peel your eyes off of his absolutely perfect member, standing at full attention in your presence. Then, away from his beautiful abs and finally, bring them back up to his face.

Your fingers flutter over the thin, crimson material covering your sex. You want him so bad it hurts. Biting your lip, you're not too proud to beg, "Please, Nick. I need you."

And he's on you, with droplets splashing everywhere. He straddles you, strong thighs pressing against yours. He drags his dick against the fabric and you groan because it offers a little relief for the hot aching inside you, but not nearly enough. 

His pillowy lips turn up at the corners. "The way you beg for me, Sabrina..." He trails, voice rough as you wrap your fingers around his erection, gliding them up and down while still pushing the tip against your bundle of nerves through that pesky material.

"I need you inside me, Nick, so badly," you continue, knowing the way you're making Nick come undone with your pleading, you can feel your sex begin to pulse with need.

Nick's eyes are black, hooded with lust and unpure intentions. He licks his lips and reaches down, pulling your bikini bottom to the side. His other hand replaces yours on his member so he can tease you again, resting his tip at your entrance. Impatient, you yank the strings on the sides of your bikini until you can grasp the bottoms, throwing the fabric overboard so it lands with a squish on the lawn.

"I have never wanted anyone like I want you, Sabrina Spellman," Nick breathes. Then he whispers an incantation that you guess is to keep the jacuzzi water from bothering you, eliminating any bother of irritation or dryness a mere mortal would just have to deal with when partaking in hot tub sex.

And it worked, clearly, because Nick guides himself inside you and he is greeted with perfect slickness as your wet heat envelopes him. Nick groans and his eyes roll in the back of his head. "You are so tight, Sabrina, so wet, so-"

"So fuck me," you whisper slyly, urging him to move. 

Nick can be very gentle, but you don't want that. Not now. You wrap your legs around his back and your wish is his command. He looks at you devilishly, pulling back before thrusting deep inside you. You shudder and moan. He doesn't stop, just takes rough handfuls of your ass, one cheek in each hand, and plows into you. You're shifted slightly and suddenly there's a powerful jet below you now, the bubbling stream shooting straight to your sex. It's almost too much. Almost.

"I love the way you feel inside me, Nick, I never want you to stop," you moan. 

"There's a spell for that," he rasps against your neck. He kisses and bites at the sensitive skin of your ear and along your throat. 

You giggle and respond, "No, no..." Not needing any more magic at this moment. Just him and what's real. No spell needed, the heat pooled low in your belly threatening to burst already.

Nick stands up, your hands around the back of his neck and legs still wrapped around him. He uses his hands on your ass to continue thrusting and you're cursing so loud you might wake the dead.

You push him down so he's the one seated now. He yanks on a string and then your bikini top is also launched on the ground below you. He lavishes your breasts with kisses, swirling his tongue around your nipples. 

"Perfect, so perfect," he says hot against your cooling skin.

Nick slips a hand in between you and he might as well have pointed a magic wand straight at that bundle of nerves because you are bucking off his lap now, the pleasure cresting as soon as he starts rubbing circles around your clit with his thumb. 

"Come for me, Sabrina. I got you."

You scream his name, your orgasm rips through you. Shaking, unable to stop each wave of bliss. You scratch and drag your fingernails down his back. 

The pain. The pleasure. Your screams and the tightening around Nick's cock set him off. He thrusts up into you wildly and you swear you can feel him fill you, coming hard inside you and you praise big pharma for the pill.

You slump over Nick, and his hot, ragged breath in your ear makes you twitch. "I will never stop doing that, as long as you'll let me. Okay?"

You nod. Unable to speak.

"I love you, Sabrina Spellman." 

For that? You'll find a way to talk again.

"I love you, Nick," you breathe. "So much."


End file.
